ultimate_dc_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Team (Earth-16)
History The Team was formed when Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad struck out on their own, against the Justice League's wishes, to investigate Cadmus. They discovered the Genomorph project, as well as Superboy, who was labeled under Project Kr, for Project Kryptonite. After a brief quarrel, the three sidekicks convinced Superboy that they were on his side and that they could show him things he'd never see from inside that pod. Though the quarrel destroyed part of the building, the Justice League came and demanded answers from the group of sidekicks. They stated that they were tired of being just sidekicks and that they were performing on their own, whether they liked it or not. Batman accepted this, and even supplied them with a base and new members, such as Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna. During a solo mission, Aqualad and Red Arrow were told by Sportsmaster that there was a mole on the team. Red Arrow was later inducted into the Justice League, but was told by Green Arrow to join the Team first to set an example. Red Arrow took this as a chance to investigate on who the mole was, but ultimately concluded that there was no one and Sportsmaster was just playing with their heads. Icon was later inducted into the League, causing Rocket to join the Team. The Team soon learned that Vandal Savage was mind controlling the League and that Red Arrow was the Mole. They reverse engineered the technology being used to control the League and freed them. Throughout 2011-2015, the team went under drastic member changes. Zatanna and Rocket graduated into the Justice League, Aqualad deflected from the team after learning that Black Manta was his father, though really he was a double agent working as a spy for the Team, and Robin changed his name to Nightwing and became the team leader. Kid Flash also left the Team in order to attend college with Artemis. Thirteen new heroes joined the Team in this four year span, causing the Team to need a new system of organization. A series of teams, including Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and occasionally Zeta, were formed, and were supervised by Mal Duncan. Nightwing and Wonder Girl approached Jeime Reyes about joining the team, which he accepted. A failed attempt to defend a sattelite launch resulted in Artemis' apparent death, as well as Lagoon Boy being captured. Impulse, Wally's first cousin once removed from the future (2056), came to the present in order to prevent Blue Beetle from betraying Earth and helping the Reach take it over. His first step in doing this was preventing Flash's death at the hands of Neutron. Impulse then joined the team. Green Beetle, a Martian who bears a scarab, claimed to turn off Blue Beetle's scarab. However, Green Beetle had actually turned his scarab on-mode, giving the scarab full control and causing Blue Beetle to turn on the team and become a public hero supporter of the Reach. Blue Beetle attacked the team, resulting in the capture of Superboy, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, the new Robin, Guardian, Bumblebee, Wolf, Beast Boy, and Impulse. Arsenal managed to escape the attack. Zatanna freed Blue and Green Beetle from the Reach's control, giving the two full control over their Scarab once again. Jeime and his Scarab made up, and if anything, now have a stronger bond. Nightwing officially returned control of the team back over to Aqualad. The Justice League and the Team partnered to disable the Reach's EMPs which were threatening Earth. Though they thought they had gotten all of them, the group missed one EMP that the only way to disable was with speedsters circling it to disable it's functions. Flash wasn't fast enough, even with Impulse's help, causing Wally to need to join in and help. Due to Wally being a slow speedster when compared to the other two, he absorbed all of the lightning coming from the EMP and faded away into the speed force. Artemis decided to return to the team, but maintain her identity as Tigress. Impulse became the new Kid Flash, 'Virgil joined the team under the name Static, Nightwing took a leave of absence, and Batman informed the team that due to the destruction of Mount Justice, they would be operating beside the League in the Watchtower. Members When first founded, the Team had only five members. Over the course of their first year, four members, Rocket, Zatanna, Artemis, and Red Arrow, joined. As of January 2016, over the years, the Team has had 22 members. Some have died, left the team, or joined the League. Mal Duncan originally acted as an ops manager but later became Guardian on the field. Original Team Founding Members *[[Aqualad (Earth-16)|'Aqualad ('''Kaldur'ahm)]] ' *'Robin (Dick Grayson) ' *'Kid Flash (Wally West) ' *'Superboy (Connor Kent) ' *'Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) ' Added to Original Team *'Artemis (Artemis Crock) ' *'Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) ' *'Red Arrow (Roy Harper's Clone) ' *'Rocket (Raquel Ervin) ' Current Team *[[Aqualad (Earth-16)|'Aqualad''' ('''Kaldur'ahm)]] ' *'Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) ' *'Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) ' *'Blue Beetle (Jeime Reyes) ' *'Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) ' *'Guardian (Mal Duncan) ' *'Kid Flash (Bart Allen) ' *'Lagoon Boy (La'gann) ' *'Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) ' *'Robin (Tim Drake) ' *'Static (Virgil Hawkins)' *'Superboy (Connor Kent) ' *'Tigress (Artemis Crock) ' *'Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) ' Former Members *'Red Arrow (Roy Harper's Clone) (joined the League) *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) (joined the League) *Rocket (Raquel Ervin) (joined the League) *Tempest (Garth) (left) *'Lieutenant Marvel '(left) *'Sergeant Marvel '(left) *'Troia '(left) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (on leave) *Arsenal (Roy Harper) (kicked out) *Aquagirl (Tula) '''(deceased) *'Kid Flash (Wally West) '(deceased) *'Robin (Jason Todd) '(deceased) Supervisors *'Batman ' *'Red Tornado' *'Black Canary ' *'Captain Marvel ' *'Zatara ' *'Captain Atom ' Designation Numbers *B01 - Robin/Nightwing *B02 - Aqualad *B03 - Kid Flash *B04 - Superboy *B05 - Miss Martian *B06 - Speedy/Red Arrow *B07 - Artemis *A03/B08 - Zatanna *B09 - Rocket *B10 - Tempest *B11 - Aquagirl *B12 - Troia *B13 - Robin II *B14 - Lieutenant Marvel *B15 - Sergeant Marvel *B16 - Batgirl *B17 - Bumblebee *B18 - Lagoon Boy *B19 - Beast Boy *B20 - Robin III *B21 - Wonder Girl *A12/B22 - Blue Beetle *B23 - Impulse/Kid Flash *A10/B24 - Guardian *B25 - Arsenal *B26 - Static *C01 - Sphere *C02 - Wolf * Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Protagonists Category:Earth-16